Belleza and Trigger
by Experiment 447
Summary: This is a story of love, courage and of pure raw emotion between lovers seperated by a cruel twist in fate. Dr. Hamsterviel takes experiment 237 away from her love eternally sending him on a quest for her lost soul. Third Genre would be angst. Complete
1. To Be Without You

This is a story about my two OCs but it also has Stitch and Angel enjoy!

Belleza and Trigger Chapter 1 To Be Without You.

237 looked around in the dead of night. Rain was pouring down on the vacant beach. She cried realizing that when she fell asleep she was with her love, but now when she awoke she was alone. She looked around wondering were she was. She was on the beach just outside of town, it turned out that she was standing inside a sandcastle.

"Wow nice craftsmanship" she said admiring the work that she was crushing. She stepped out of the sand castle and stepped into the night.

She saw shave ice stands, grocery stores, and a luau, that had tiki torches. She just kept walking and walking into the dead of night aimlessly searching for her love.

Meanwhile in Gantu's ship

"Warning experiment 237 activated." The familiar computer voice said.

"But mommy I don't want to go to school today! I want to stay home and bake cookies with you!" Gantu said in his sleep.

"Warning experiment 447 activated." The computer voice said.

Meanwhile with 237

"Where am I?" 237 asked the night, "Why isn't he here? Why must I be alone?" she said asking the darkness for answers that couldn't be found.

She fell to her knees and started crying. She wonder why she was cursed to be alive when she didn't know where her true love was or if he was even alive. She gave up all hope as she fell asleep in the street. She dreamt about her love for him and how they had held each other close just before she had been dehydrated, and when she woke up from dehydration he was gone. She dreamt about how he could always make her laugh even if death was upon them and she dreamt about the last words that they had said to each other, 'I love you'.

The next day

Again she woke up alone, but she wasn't in the street, no this time she was laying in a bed. "How did I get here? Where am I? Whats going on? Is he here? IS HE HERE?" she asked franticly to the empty room.

She cautiously looked around the room, she was laying in a bunk bed, and she could see a sewing machine, and a desk with a computer on top. She got out of bed and went to the door. She opened the door and proceeded down the stairs, and into the kitchen where she saw the walking noodle Pleakly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh the little monsters awake, Lilo its awake!!!!" Pleakley said running for cover.

"Don't worry Pleakley she can't hurt you, her power is stopping men from fighting." Lilo said entering the room.

"Well that doesn't seem very evil," Pleakley said calming down.

"That is where you are being with the wrongness." Jumba said entering the room. "She does it by seducing them." He whispered into Pleakley's ear.

"Oh still doesn't sound evil" Pleakley said unsatisfied.

"She could cause entire worlds to fall because no men would fight. If everyone is looking at her instead of fighting and wasting all their time trying to be alone with her" Jumba said. Lilo looked at her thinking, how could a little experiment like her destroy a world?

"Jumba how can you be so evil?" Lilo shouted at the Evil scientist.

"I am with the forgetting not big fans of evil." Jumba said.

"What is going on Jumba?" 237 asked.

"You are on Earth now 237." Jumba replied to the confused experiment.

"Where is he?" She asked her creator.

"He who? Oh, I don't know where 447 is" Jumba replied to her.

"NO!!!" she said crying again.

"Don't worry we'll find him, but we also must name you." Lilo said trying to comfort her, "I have the perfect name for you, Belleza (pronounced Ve yes A) it means beautiful." Lilo said.

"I like it." Belleza said as Stitch and Angel entered the room.

"Stitch, Angel, this is Belleza." Lilo said.

"Hi" Stitch and Angel said together.

"Hi" Belleza said blushing. Belleza walked outside thinking about 447, Lilo joined her shortly.

"Whats 447 like?" Lilo asked.

"He's tall and handsome, and when he throws something or shots a gun it's always dead accurate, that's his power you know. He must have been cupid one day because I was hit by cupid's arrow in the center of my heart. I love him. I fell asleep in his arms, just before dehydration, but when I woke up he wasn't there and I was here on Earth. I miss him so badly every second I'm without him I would rather be dead. I love him." She said reminiscing, "Do you mind if I name him?"

"No go right ahead," Lilo replied.

"Trigger, yes Trigger is perfect because he's so trigger happy." Belleza said thinking about her and Triggers last moments together before dehydration. She could still feel his hand holding hers, the way they felt when she placed her head on his chest and he held her tight. The feeling of him lying next to her at night. She began to cry again missing her bushi bu. She ran down the stairs and out into the street.

"Angel can you talk to her?" Lilo asked Stitch's bushi bu.

"Ih" Angel said walking outside. She saw Belleza crying just inside the wood. "Gaba?" Angel asked her.

"What would you think?" Belleza said holding back tears, "My man is gone and I'm all alone in this harsh new environment."

"Soka," Angel said trying to help her cope to her new surroundings.

Suddenly two containment tubes surrounded Angel and Belleza. "Haha, I guess its catch one experiment, and get another one free." Gantu said.

"Stitch its Gantu he just took Angel and Belleza away in his ship!" Lilo yelled at the blue furred alien.

"Gantu!" Stitch said running for the door, "Angel? Angel?" Stitch yelled running after Gantu's ship.

Meanwhile in Gantu's ship

"What do you mean she's gone?" asked a very confused 625.

"She's gone and she's never coming back. I love her and she's gone to never return. I shall die and wait for her at the gates of heaven for all eternity if I must." Trigger said grabbing a butcher knife, "I shall end my pain and wait for her" He poised the knife over his heart, he held it high and got ready to thrust it into his very soul when the doors opened.

"Trigger NO!!!" Belleza yelled to her newfound love.

"237? 237!" Trigger yelled throwing the knife into the center of one of 625's plushies.

"Hey watch the plush man!" 625 said biting into a sandwich.

"Trigger I love you." Belleza said hugging her mate.

"237!" Trigger said kissing her in return.

"Actually its Belleza now." Belleza said, "I love you." She said placing her head on his chest.

"I love you too. I'll never let you go this time, I'll never let you go." Trigger said tightening his grip on his bushi bu. While all this was going on Gantu was pressing buttons for the transportation pods.

"Awwww." Angel said admiring the couple.

"Hey hotcakes." 625 said to Angel.

Angel slapped him in the face "Don't ever call me that again!" Angel hit him again, "Not ever!"

"Okay not ever got it." 625 said to Angel. Gantu grabbed Belleza and pulled trigger off of her. He grabbed Angel with his other arm and placed them in two transportation pods.

"Let her go!" Trigger yelled at Gantu.

"Trigger save me! Save me Trigger!" Belleza pleaded to her mate.

"Okay I promise no matter what I'll find you. NO matter what I'll find you." Trigger said grabbing a plushie and pinned Gantu right in the head. Gantu laughed. Trigger grabbed a metal 2by4 and hit Gantu in the head. Gantu fell backwards onto a button. Stitch entered the ship just in time to see his bushi bu disappear in a flash.

"Angel!!!" Stitch cried to the empty container, "Bring bushi bu back!!" Stitch yelled at Gantu. Angel and Belleza appeared on the video screen.

"Gantu you have done well, you deserve a raize, but you didn't zend me experiment 447! You fizh faze you! You are fired!!" Hamstewheel said eyeing his two new experiments, "Damn these hairballs!"

"Stitch we have to save them." Trigger said eyeing the knife he had earlier. "I won't lose her again! Will you go with me?" Stitch nodded. Trigger grabbed the knife. "Stitch if you'll go into one of those transportation pods, I'll book us a flight." Trigger said pointing the knife at 625.

"Ih" Stitch said getting in the tube Angel was just in.

"Don't do anything drastic cousin." 625 said.

"Start the transportation 625." Trigger said thrusting the knife at his face.

"Okay Trigger you got it!" 625 said moving to the controls.

"Hey you can't do that!" Gantu said moving to Trigger. Trigger threw the knife at Gantu without even turning around and pinned Gantu's shirt to the wall.

"I can and I will" Trigger said grabbing another Knife from the kitchen. "Faster 625."

"I'm going as fast as I can I only have two hands and both of them are holding sandwiches!" Trigger got into the tube, still holding the knife just in case. 625 leaned forward to press the button, when the door opened to an exhausted Lilo.

"Stitch where's Angel and Belleza? Where are you going? I don't care, I'm going with you" Lilo said looking at Stitch.

"Naga Lilo stay!" Stitch said. 625 pressed the button and Trigger and Stitch were sent to rescue Angel and Belleza.

"625 why did you let them go?" Gantu asked him pulling the knife out of the wall.

"Hey he was going to throw that knife at my head and I didn't want to take one for the team!" 625 said sarcastically. "625 lets go!" Gantu said going to his small ship. Lilo left the ship without Stitch and without Trigger or Belleza.

Long chapter 1 but I think it's good! Please review even if its flame its appreciated!


	2. The Hunt For Experiments

Well not as many reviews as I was hoping for at this point but sometime this story will catch on and pretty soon there will be hundreds! YES!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2 The Hunt For Experiments

Yes Lilo left without any experiments. She left the ship, without Stitch, Trigger, Angel, or Belleza, she left without any experiments, but she did leave with a plan. Lilo walked through the green wood thinking about what to do.

"I could no Jumba wouldn't allow that. I could no Nani wouldn't allow that. I could no Pleakley... Pleakley would disapprove no matter what! I know what I'll do but I will need help from experiments yes I'll need help from cousins, because I don't know whats out there even one experiment can make the difference, one experiment could be the difference between victory and defeat. Lets see I'll need Splodyhead, Slushy, and Kixx, yes their good but whom else? I know Sparky!" Lilo said laying out her plan in worded thought.

Lilo turned towards the town heading for the dojo where Kixx taught people how to fight. She passed by Jumba and Pleakley on the way to the dojo.

"Little girl where is 626? Why are you being with the sadness?" Jumba asked eyeing Lilo who was still deep in thought.

"I wasn't going to involve you, but Stitch is gone. He and Trigger transported after Angel and Belleza. 625 was at the controls." Lilo said to Jumba. "625 seemed kinda irked, I think it was because Trigger threw a knife into one of his plushies."

"625's plushie was destroyed?!!!! They weren't sent where they wanted to be sent, 625 most likely sent them to some decollate planet as payback for his lost plushie!"

"I have a plan to get them back. But Nani and Pleakley would disapprove." Lilo said looking down.

"Pleakley would disapprove no matter what." Jumba said degrading the walking noodle that stood beside him.

"That's exactly what I said Jumba!" Lilo said looking at the alien.

"What do you mean I would disapprove?" Pleakley asked. Lilo and Jumba both looked away, "Just for that I approve of whatever you're doing!" Pleakley said hesitantly.

"Thank you Pleakley Thank you!" Lilo said overjoyed.

"Why do I know I'm going to regret this?" Pleakley muttered to himself.

"What is your plan little girl?" Jumba asked Lilo.

"Well I want to save them because I don't want them to get hurt, but for my plan to work, I'll have to get some experiments." Lilo said taking a left down the street.

She walked towards the dojo where she would find Kixx. She finally got to the dojo where she saw people running into a jump spinning kick, people doing tornado kicks on the ground, back flips, hand springs, people running across walls, it was the coolest thing Lilo had ever seen in her life besides mummies, werewolves, or vampires. She dodged kicks that were flying every which way. She ducked narrowly missing getting kicked in the face by a roundhouse kick. She saw the purple experiment in a back room, teaching people how to fight with weapons. Lilo stood there watching in awe as Kixx dove, jumped and nearly flew to dodge a staff-wielding opponent. She watched on as Kixx counter attacked the man sending him directly into a wall. The man soon recovered and took his fighting stance. He lunged the staff at Kixx and Kixx grabbed it and kicked the person in the chest. After all of this Kixx finally noticed Lilo in the corner of the room mouth hung open on pure awe. Kixx walked over to her.

"Kixx I wish to ask you something. Stitch and Trigger left to find their mates and I need your help to get them back. Will you help me?" Lilo asked, Kixx nodded, "Thank you Kixx."

"Your not leaving us are you Sensei?" said the staff-wielding man. Kixx turned to him and without a word placed his hands together and bowed to his pupils. Afterwards Lilo hugged him. Kixx and Lilo left and went to the luau to find Splodyhead. All the while Kixx followed her diligently behind her.

When they got to the luau, no one was there. There were no tiki torches alight. Splody was nowhere in sight.

"Where is he?" Lilo asked looking around. Kixx just shrugged. Lilo walked around looking for Splody. "Splodyhead? Where are you?" Lilo asked the empty luau. She saw flame coming from the inside of a shack behind the stage. "Splody!" She yelled running to the source of the fire. Lilo opened the to door to find a hyper Splody. Splody looked at Lilo and walked towards her. "Splodyhead will you help me save Stitch, Trigger, Belleza, and Angel?" Lilo asked Splody. Like Kixx Splody nodded to Lilo. "Good, two down two to go." Lilo said following Splody out of the shack.

Lilo thought about the other experiments that she would need. She went to a shave ice stand were Slushy was. She saw Slushy just chilling out. Lilo grabbed Slushy and Slushy jumped in surprise.

"Slushy, we need your help. Stitch and Trigger went after Belleza and Angel and we need your help getting them back, will you help us?" Lilo asked the ice experiment. Just like the others before him Slushy nodded and left with Lilo.

Lilo knew exactly what to do to get Sparky. She headed for the lighthouse while all the experiments traveled behind her.

"Little girl please to be with the waiting!" said an exhausted Jumba. "Little girl what is your plan? You left to fast for us to keep up!"

"Well my plan is actually very simple I want to get Sparky, take these experiments in your ship and go rescue Stitch, Trigger, Angel and Belleza!" Lilo said still walking towards the lighthouse.

"That is crazy little girl, you could really be with the hurting." Jumba said worried for Lilo.

"That's why I'm taking some experiments with me." Lilo said walking even faster, "Besides you'll be there with me"

"WHAT??????????" Jumba said surprised. Lilo stopped and turned to face him.

"One, I can't fly a spaceship, two only you would know where 625 sent them and three Nani would say house rules apply!" Lilo said listing her points.

"Lilo I really don't know where 625 sent them! I wouldn't know where they are." Jumba said trying to convince Lilo that he truly didn't know.

"Well Jumba if you don't know I'll just have to go back to Gantu's ship and find out via the transportation log." Lilo said walking towards the lighthouse again.

"That might actually work little girl, but Sparky will not come easily. He is the single most hard working experiment I ever designed." Jumba said, "Maybe I should come with you to translate because he will want to talk to you."

"Okay you can come along, but don't forget we'll have to got to Gantu's ship for the transportation log." Lilo said finally arriving at the lighthouse. By now the sun had gone down and Nani would be starting dinner, but Lilo thought she would understand if she weren't there for dinner. Lilo walked inside the lighthouse. Sparky just started his nightly job when the group started up the steps. The light swirled around the room every few steps the light passed over them again. The higher they got the brighter the light became that covered them. Their eves had to adjust to the light and the dark. They finally got all the way up the stairs. They saw Sparky creating the light coming from the center of the glass room.

"Sparky, I need your help to rescue Stitch..." Lilo was cut off by Sparky. Sparky said stuff in turian that Lilo couldn't understand. (I don't know much so I'll just have Jumba translate).

"Sparky says he can't leave, that he needs to stay here in the lighthouse and guide ships to the island, he can't leave he must stay." Jumba said as he had just finally come up the stairs exhausted.

"Sparky if you don't want to save your cousins, that's fine but I need you. Everyone here will risk their life to save them, all but you. I understand if you're afraid of dieing, but so am I!" Lilo yelled at the saddened experiment. Lilo walked down the stairs without even looking back at the self-full experiment.

"We have to leave already? I haven't even been catching with the breathness." Jumba said starting to down the stairs. Sparky stayed in the lighthouse for the rest of the night felling guilty, feeling like he had betrayed his cousins. Sparky contemplated what he could to feel better, he had an idea how to do it but he would have to leave his post. He waited till morning to finish that night...

Just after Lilo had left the night before.

"Little girl I tried to be telling you." Jumba said trying to comfort her.

"I don't care Jumba that was just mean of him, just to leave his cousins for possible death or worse. And all he cares about is himself!!" Lilo said disgusted.

"Little girl shouldn't we go to Gantu's ship now?" Jumba asked.

"Yes that would be good." Lilo said turning to walk towards the ship. The walk wasn't that hard normally, but Lilo had crossed the island once and had been walking all day. By the time they got to the ship everyone was exhausted.

"Okay, I'll try to get the information before I fall asleep..." Jumba yawned.

"To late." Lilo said as Jumba fell asleep on the ground. "I guess I'll have to do it myself." Lilo said stepping up to the consol. Lilo started pushing buttons. Lilo having no apparent clue what she was doing started pushing random buttons just to see what would happen. Finally she got what she was looking for. "Okay I got what we needed, they're on one of a possible 20 planets so this will be fun. Will somebody please get Jumba?" Lilo asked leaving the ship. Kixx picked up Jumba and they were on their way to save the four lost experiments.

Well chapter 2 all transition but again please review!


	3. The Talk Of Love On The Planet Misery

I want to thank my teachers for boring the crap out of me in class or there wouldn't be a story in front of you!

Chapter 3, The Talk Of Love On The Planet Misery,

On a strange planet a million light years away Trigger and Stitch appeared in a flash of light. They looked around the alien planet and recognized nothing. They saw a world unfamiliar to their eyes. A world that was hostile and cold as a hailstorm.

"Where are we?" Trigger asked the world knowing that a reply wouldn't come. Stitch looked around at the forbidding landscape. He immediately came to see that there were 3 suns spanning the entire sky. They started walking the landscape passing over hills and ridges. They just kept walking going to nowhere while going somewhere. Yes they walked aimlessly over the landscape hoping to find something especially water, "Stitch do you love Angel?" Trigger asked his new buddy.

"Ih! Double Ih! Triple even." Stitch said thinking about his bushi bu.

"If something happens to me will you take care of Belleza? Promise me you will because if I die she would lose all reason to live. Right now she at least has hope that I will come for her, for now she has a reason to strive to live, at least now she can wait for her prince to rescue her from the clutches of evil, but if I die please promise me you'll give her reason to be, reason to love, reason to be love, but most of all reason to live," Trigger said feeling for Belleza as a treasure to be cherished for all time and he never wanted to see that treasure to be thrown away or disregarded as another piece of junk.

"Ih I promise." Stitch said eternally binding him for this promise was pure for he understood love himself.

"So far life has been weird. Going to love her was something I had never expected to happen. To fall in love with a beautiful mate and live in pure bliss until dehydration. I held her in my arms close and I cold feel her warmth, I held her tightly alone in desperation. I think if I hadn't held her in Gantu's ship, it wouldn't be as bad as it is now for the two of us. If we hadn't of seen each other we wouldn't know the other was alive and in possible peril. I wish I was with her just to be able to hold her, feel and cores her skin. To be able to kiss her passionately. I want to look in her eyes and for her to look into mine. She knows that no matter what I'll be there for her. Even if hell itself were raining upon her, I would be there by her side fighting beside her facing her demons along with her. Her love driving me on as I fight, as I fight for everything that we mean for each other." Trigger said wishing to be there with her.

As Trigger rambled on Stitch thought about his mutual feelings for Angel. They both love their mates, with fire burning hotter than a million suns, with passion that enflamed their very souls, burning in their very core. Their blood rushed and adrenaline pumped. They walked even faster over and around the landscape. Trigger and Stitch came to a forest a regular looking forest plain and simple. They entered looking around for anything strange. The trees were normal, but something just wasn't right in the air. A mist floated over them. They breathed deeply the fumes of mist. They started thinking harder about Angel and Belleza, they started thinking about all the time they had spent together all the way up to their last moments on Gantu's ship.

"Angel!" Stitch cried out pulling Trigger out of his thoughts.

"Belleza!!" Trigger screamed looking at what Stitch saw. As sure as they were standing there was Angel and Belleza looking hatefully at their mates. Angel and Belleza just stared at them looking deep into their eyes. Belleza walked over to Trigger looking deep into his eyes, and punched him in the face. Angel did the exact same thing to Stitch. Stitch and Trigger started crying.

"Why did you do this to us, why do you hate me? Why?" Trigger said looking at Belleza. The mist had penetrated their body and sliced open their hearts and infested their souls.

"You two are pieces of low life trash that should be burned in hell for all eternity!!!!!" Belleza said looking hatefully at Trigger.

"The two of you messed up big time. You two messed up from the second we meet you. We only pretended to like you because we felt sorry for you. We only liked you because you loved us and we didn't want to hurt you. When you let us be transported we decided on one thing, that if you had really loved us we never would have been transported." Angel said constantly hitting Stitch the entire time.

"We tried everything we could but we couldn't stop him from sending you. We love you and we want nothing more than to hold the two of you in our arms. To cores you skin. We love you. We love you with our whole or pure essence. Why do you torment us when we have proven our love over and over again." Stitch said backing away from Angel, grabbing a tree to hold himself up during the terrible ordeal. Trigger had his hand over his heart feeling it break as his love ridiculed hum in the thick wood. The world had suddenly turned silent the only sounds were the ruffles of leaves and the sound of Trigger and Stitch's breathing. Angel and Belleza stood before them, not moving just staring deeply and coldly into Stitch and Trigger's eyes. Something seemed odd about Belleza and Angel. Trigger looked at Belleza's chest and realized that it wasn't moving. Stitch looked at Angel and noticed when she walked the leaves under her feet wouldn't rustle.

"And hear you are vacationing on another planet. Not looking for us at all just lounging about on this planet!! Thanks for nothing; you wouldn't even look for us even after your 'beloveds' were in dire peril!! You should be killed for even thinking of leaving us with Hamsterviel. Besides 625 is very cute." Belleza said getting a mushy look on her face.

"Actually were glad you left us with him. We were so glad to get away from you, that we would have jumped into one of 625's sandwiches awaiting his teeth just to get far away from the two of you!!" Angel said smiling and laughing towards Belleza.

Belleza laughing and blushing, "Actually Angel that's not such a bad idea he is really cute!" said Belleza lovingly and felling her body heat up thinking about 625.

"Angel we're not on vacation we were searching for you, because we love you. We looked for you on this miserable planed! We trekked over harsh terrain to save you. We love you so much and nothing will ever change that no matter how much you hate us we will still love you, and because we love you we realize that because we love you, your happiness counts even if it means that we have to be completely shut out of the picture. If you want 625 and you won't even talk to us, it doesn't mean that we won't love you. To make you happy is what I have been placed on this planet to do. My only functions are to love you and to make you happy so if your happiest without us, then fine but I love you Belleza and nothing will ever change that." Trigger said walking to her. "I love you so very much Belleza".

"Awww," Angel said in his arms.

"Angel I love you just as much to hold you in my arms is more pleasurable to me than any possible thing imaginable. Your happiness matters the most only secondary to being with the one you love, so if you truly love 625 then so be it and I love you even if it is unrequited." Stitch said holding Angel's hand and kissing her lips. "I love you and nothing will ever change that."

Trigger backed away from Belleza and turned his back. "Now since you don't love us just leave don't make it harder than it already is" Trigger looked around, the mist slowly disappeared and Belleza and Angel started looking weird their bodies faded as the mist moved. Their arms disappeared, followed by their legs, then the torso, then the chest, until they were just a head. In their eyes they had looks of love and slowly their heads were lost in time.

"I know where we are, we are on the planet Misery, Belleza and Angel were hallucinations. That was the mist on the planet, it makes you think of what you want most and unlocks your soul revealing what you would die for, and then it gives you what you want, but it immediately takes it away again." Stitch said explaining what had just happened. Trigger understood what he was told, but couldn't believe that her punch actually hurt.

"Stitch, why did her punch hurt?" Trigger asked his friend.

"Because Trigger you thought about her hitting your face, what you didn't think about didn't happen like the leaves under their feet" Stitch said finishing

"Well why did I have to do that, I mean I sold my soul into something that she will never hear!" Trigger yelled at Stitch. "We better leave this place before something else happens!" Trigger and Stitch walked out of the wood. "Stitch, did you really mean what you said to Angel back there? Because I meant every word I said to Belleza. I love her and she must be happy. No matter if I mustn't be there for her I will leave her alone, because just a place in my memory, a very special place that I will always cherish in eternal bliss." Trigger said wanting to hold her and kiss her. "I feel exactly the same, and I meant every word, I meant how much I love her and she is perfect for me. She loves me and I love her. I would kill myself if it benefited her in any way. I live for her and she lives for me. If I could just hold her for one more second, to kiss her lips in just a small infinitesimal speck of time" Trigger said loving thing about his bushi bu. "I know just how you fell Stitch, if I could I would send her my love in any way I can just to prove my love for her or I would burst"

The suns moved into a small dusk while another one started on the opposite side of the horizon. Stitch stopped at a spring along the unearthed road. Stitch jumped into relieve his feet from the weight. Trigger jumped in right after him. Trigger floated in the water and thought about epiphany he had come to earlier. Since he had meet her he wanted her body, but now he wanted her mind. When she didn't wake up with him he had missed her lips and her skin, but know he loved her far more that that he had. He didn't care what she looked like anymore; all he cared about was her happiness, which was all that mattered to him and only her knowing that his heart would never belong to anyone else, knowing that no woman would ever be able to steal his heart away from his beloved Belleza. He thought of how the next time he saw her, that he would prove his love to her. He closed his eyes and thought about his love for her. He loved her so dearly that not even gods would be able to compare, he knew that if he were to lose her he would lose all reason just like Belleza to go on and prosper in the world that we call love.

That's chapter 3 hope you likey!!!!!!!!


	4. Pictures Of Her

This chapter I had the most fun writing for some reasons and some others but the next chapter may come much later school slowing it down!

Chapter 4Pictures Of Her

At the same time Stitch was thinking about something completely different. He thought of the road ahead and what it would be like fighting all of Hamsterwheel's forces and fighting through obstacles that he would never expect to complete, but for his Angel he would face the toughest challenges with ease. He knew Gantu would stop it nothing to see Stitch fail at saving his true love. Stitch loved her with all his heart, he wanted nothing more than to hear her voice calling to him; he just wanted to hear 'I love you' from his bushi bu.

The wind blew strongly upon the duo. The pool swirled in the wind pushing the two experiments around. Their thoughts slowly changed from their mates to the other experiment in their party. They both thought about the new friend they had unknowingly bonded with. Stitch found Trigger to be strong willed, but usually unpredictable. Trigger saw Stitch as an exceptionally nice person, but if he had too would fight for his or his love's life. Throughout the time they'd known each other their thoughts about the other has and still would change. What they once knew about each other would one day cease to exist on the road of personal discovery. The weight of the worlds fell upon them, but they had lifted it with ease. They had already proven themselves once against their worst fear, but even that was to take a backseat to what lay before them.

Stitch and Trigger relaxed in the water soothing their muscles and their flesh, letting time slowly drift away and float into the back of their minds. Their thoughts slowly dimmed as they fell asleep floating on the water.

Stitch and Trigger woke up to a new day. They were still tired from their encounter from before, but were much better after their rest. The suns were high in the sky. They headed for a large hill on the horizon.

"Stitch?" Trigger asked starting the day.

"Ih?" Stitch hesitantly replied.

"What were you thinking about yesterday?" Trigger asked.

"I was thinking about the journey ahead and how it will affect us. I also wondered that Belleza and Angel aren't with us so how will they react when we show up? I wondered what Hamsterwheel is doing to them. I wonder if they have changed at all. Maybe what we saw in the woods is the truth; maybe they don't want us to come back. Maybe we shouldn't rescue them." Stitch said doubting what they were doing.

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT, DON'T EVEN THINK IT!!!!!!!!!" Trigger yelled. "THEY LOVE US AND WE MUST SAVE THEM NO MATTER WHAT THE COST!!!!!!" Trigger yelled in disbelief that his Belleza wouldn't want to hold him again.

Slowly a silence fell upon the two as they entered a desert on the planet. They both gradually got tired as the suns beat down on them. They covered sand dunes and the blistering hot sand under their feet burned and boiled their blood.

"Stitch I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I just didn't want to believe that Belleza didn't love me or even Angel not loving you." Trigger said apologizing.

"I forgive you Trigger." Stitch said forgiving his friend. "It has been hard on both of us what we have been through. We have been through a lot, but its nothing compared to what will come" Stitch said getting dehydrated. Trigger as with Stitch was becoming highly dehydrated. It wasn't long before Stitch and Trigger couldn't walk anymore, Trigger fell to his knees, while Stitch passed out completely.

"Belleza I promised you that I would save you, I promised I would come no matter what, I promise you know that if I live through this, I will stop it nothing to save you, I will stop it nothing to be alone with you, on this planet or any other, I promise you that you will be safe." Trigger promised with his soul as he fell unconscious.

Somewhere unknown to our two heroes

Trigger and Stitch woke up next to each other on beds in a hospital. A nurse came in (I'll let you chose what she looked like) and handed Trigger and Stitch large jugs of water each drank graciously. "You two are lucky, if the attorney-general of Hamsterviel's army hadn't of found you, you would most likely be dead." The nurse said about to leave the room.

"Did you say Hamsterviel?" Trigger asked in disbelief.

"Yes he took over this planet yesterday, while the two of you were in the desert." She replied. Just then the video screen in the room turned on because the nurse pressed a button by the door. "Here watch this for now." Then the nurse left indefinitely. Trigger watched the screen, he noticed it was just a commercial about some dumb world-renowned theatre about thirty-miles away from the hospital. Trigger turned away.

"Belleza!!" Stitch cried out in shock. Trigger looked up and as before Belleza was on the screen. It said she would be performing in an hour. Trigger jumped out of his bed. "Do you even know where she is?" Stitch asked jumping out of the bed with him. Just then on the screen gave exact directions to the theatre from the hospital. "Well that's covenant!"

"And redundant." Trigger said opening the door. He gaped his mouth in shock of what he saw. Belleza had pictures everywhere in the hospital, and they were EVERYWHERE! Soda cans, blankets, books, hats, on the side of the hospital wing there was a mural in Belleza's honor. Trigger ran out of the hospital closely followed by Stitch. He looked all over the city and saw in awe that he was drowning in pictures of Belleza, so many in fact that there were pictures covering buildings! To Triggers astonishment there was no one on the streets except for he and Stitch. Stitch slowly walked with Trigger to the theatre, both still mystified by the fact that the only person they had saw was the nurse. "They love her, they love my bushi bu! But they can't I love her and she can only be long to me! She's mine! MINE!" Trigger cried.

"I understand that Trigger, but Hamsterwheel has been using her to conquer worlds. You can't blame hem for loving her if anyone blame Hamsterwheel." Stitch said comforting him.

"I just don't want her to myself, when we have love, no one else should be able to interfere with that, no one else should love her because I love her." Trigger said wallowing in self-pity.

"Trigger no one on this planet really loves her like you do, they just have lust for her. They would never travel to another planet just to see her again and none would ever risk their life to save her from Hamsterwheel. The men on this planet have only known her for a day! How could they be in love?" Stitch said cooling off his buddy. "Its like when a girl falls in love with a movie star that they'll never meet like Orlando Bloom. It's just a silly crush that will never be taken any farther than puppy love, just like the pictures of her in the streets. They may think its love, but its not. 99% of the guys who think they love her will never even say 'Hi' to her, and the ones that will, will stutter and make a fool of themselves. Love is a very complicated emotion that isn't always black and white, you can think you love someone with your entire pure soul, but you don't, and you could think you don't but every time you see them your heart skips a beat. Love is a complex thing that has many shades of gray." Stitch said realizing he wasn't trying to help Trigger, but to prove to himself that the same thing couldn't happen to Angel. The suns in the sky beamed overhead as the experiments walked even sometimes would swim due to the mountains of pictures.

"Stitch every thing you said is true, but what about that one person who truly loves her even though it's just been a day? Have you never read Romeo and Juliet? In case you haven't let me tell you. A son of the Montagues and the daughter of the Capulets fall in love in fair Verona. Each family is in a feud with the other. Romeo and Juliet fall in love after their first sight of each other and get married in a day. Juliet must marry a man named Count Paris, so she takes an elixir to make her appear dead. Romeo goes to her side in the Capulets vault and takes poison to die by his love. She wakes up to find him dead at her side. She takes his blade from its sheathe and stabs herself in the breasts. I don't want that to happen to my Belleza I don't want her to die, I don't want her to lose somebody and fell that horrible to stab herself in the breasts. I want her to live. I know I truly love her because she has never danced in front of me. She has never used her power on me before and I love her to the point where I would take that poison. I look her in the eyes and she looks in mine and we feel warmth's glow coming from our hearts a connection only to be shared with a loved one." Trigger said losing his eyes. The theatre was in sight and they came to know why there were pictures of her everywhere. The theatre looked overflowing with men punching and kicking their way into the overflowing theatre. One guy even had a tattoo of Belleza on his arm, every one else had pictures of her on every single article of clothing anything they could fit her picture on they had made sure it was on there. Slowly the crowd pushed and shoved their way into the theatre. Stitch and Trigger went into the theatre. The entire theatre was full of men and only men. Stitch and Trigger walked through the back row trying not to be seen. Suddenly half way through the row all the lights shut off. A bright spotlight appeared on a beautiful purple experiment with a staff in her hands. Soft music started playing. She twirled the staff, moving her legs and then her arms. "Wow!" Trigger said watching Belleza dance. She jumped, flipped in mid air and spun in time with the music. The lights swished and swirled around Belleza and then the music grew from pianissimo to forte. Trigger felt his heart starting to beat with the music seeing his love made him almost go over the edge. He walked out of the row never taking his eyes off her.

Stitch looked at Trigger, "Uh, since she's here Angel must be somewhere nearby I'll leave you alone for now." Stitch left to look for his bushi bu.

Trigger heard it all but wouldn't look away. Until Belleza finished he didn't even know what Stitch had said. Belleza still danced on stage. The music slowly picked up into a climax. The crowd gave her a standing-ovation for the spectacular dance. Trigger ran for Belleza's dressing room. No guard was at the door, so Trigger walked in. Inside the dressing room were a vanity mirror, a two-sink vanity and a couch. He waited for the crowd to stop applauding so Belleza could come in. It took 30 minutes before the crowd even began to settle. Once they settled down he heard the voice of Dr. Hamsterviel.

"zank you for coming tonight. Belleza will danze again in about 10 minutez." Hamsterwheel said. Triggers heart skipped as the door opened. Belleza walked in the room and right up to the vanity.

"Where are you Trigger, I wish you were here because I wanted to dance only for you." Belleza said looking in the mirror.

"You did dance for me." Trigger said smiling at his beloved.

"TRIGGER!!!!!" Belleza yelled turning around. "YOU'RE HERE!" Belleza ran to him and flung herself into his arms. The force at which Belleza hit Trigger knocked both of them over. Belleza kissed him very passionately. "You came for me and risked your life to save me!" Belleza kissed him again. The world was for once at peace; Belleza and Trigger were together. "I love you with all my heart, I just want to express it so much." Belleza said kissing Trigger yet again then kissing his neck.

"I love you too." Trigger said returning the kiss.

10 minutes later

"Belleza you open thiz door right now!!!" Hamsterviel said banging on the door.

"Oh no its him you must hide NOW!" Belleza whispered to her love. Trigger ducked under the couch they had been occupying for the past 10 minutes; there was just enough room for him to fit. Belleza opened the dressing room door and there stood Dr. Hamsterviel.

"Belleza my darling why aren't you out zhere danzing?" Hamsterwheel asked the happy Belleza.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO!!" Belleza yelled at the gerbil.

"If you won't danze then I'll simply kill your love."

"Fine then kill Trigger I don't care anymore! His death will be better than this!!" Belleza had gotten rid of the only thing forcing her to dance. Hamsterviel had claimed that Trigger was his prisoner and she only danced to keep him alive, but now he knew he wasn't his prisoner and that Trigger was safe, for now. As all this happened Gantu walked in and threw a handcuffed Stitch on the floor.

"What iz thiz?" Hamsterwheel said evilly.

"Something that needs to die." Gantu said drawing a plasma cannon. Trigger broke a leg of the couch and threw it at the plasma cannon. The leg broke the plasma cannon as Trigger jumped out from under the couch. "Abomination!" Gantu threw a punch at Trigger. Trigger grabbed it and flung him over his head. Gantu picked up the couch and hit Trigger over the head with it. Trigger felt he could barely be able to move.

"Trigger come back for me! I love you Trigger!!!" Belleza yelled from Gantu's arms, kicking and screaming for her love

"I love you too, Belleza"

Well that's my favorite chap please review I really need reviews for this one because I just really do. By the way as I said before the next few chapters may be a while off!


	5. Rescued From Memories

I personally have my funniest jokes in this chapter because hey it needed some comedy!

Chapter 5Rescued From Memories

"Stitch?" Trigger asked his incapacitated friend. "Where did you go? What happened to have you handcuffed?" Stitch just looked at the ceiling wide-eyed with no expression on his face. Stitch was moving his arms, in an attempt to bread free.

"I left you to search for Angel" Stitch said after a few minutes. "I searched high and low for my Angel knowing full well that Belleza had you hypnotized." Trigger thought for a moment about what Stitch had just said. How was it that he number 447 was able to fall victim to 237's power, since she was created before him Belleza's power should have no affect on him, just like it had no affect on Stitch. He though maybe it was because he loved her, maybe it was because Jumba forgot to make him immune. He knew that no matter what the case the dance he had witnessed sent him head over heals in love with her. He knew that whatever he had felt for his Belleza was now multiplied by a thousand times over and a thousand times again. He thought about their time in the lab on Turo. He thought of the first time he saw her, he remembered so vividly because she was the first conscious image that he had ever had. He remembered waking up in a cold room his eyes hurt so badly because he had never used them before. He saw in front of him the woman he would love for all time. She stood poised over him her purple fur glistening in the light. Her lips moist and complemented her face. Her antenna lay across her back majestically. She was perfect in every way. She smiled at Trigger. She slowly walked up to him her smile ever widening. She picked him up holding him tightly in her arms. She kissed his cheek and whispered something in his ear. She set him down; they stood about the same height. Trigger looked deep into her eyes as she stared tight back into his, their eyes flowed into each other. Trigger held her in his arms, and without knowing her name kissed her right in the lab. Neither Trigger nor Belleza asked questions as they kissed in the open room. For twenty minutes they had fully locked their lips. Trigger held her lovingly he wanted more but knowing what or why he was doing these things less and less but wanting it more and more.

He though ahead about the night they'd shared just before dehydration. Trigger had seen her earlier that day. She had been happy and joyful, but now she was crying. She held him tight in the lab awaiting dehydration. Jumba had accidentally given away the location of his secret lab. "I love you so very much, I never want you to go away, and I love you my 447. The bond we share can never be broken. I love you and I never want to leave your arms." Belleza fell asleep in his arms. Trigger looked at her and pressed his hand against her face. Her body rubbing against his was a sensation not easily forgettable to the mind of a lover. As he lay still on the dressing room floor he though of his Belleza. As he thought he came upon another question. Why did he only think of her when so much was happening to him? Trigger realized that Stitch was still talking so he paid attention.

"I looked all around until I started to look outside the theatre. I looked from on top of the theatre and I saw Gantu's ship. I walked to it and found Angel in chains. I learned from her how Hamsterwheel was using you as leverage to force Belleza to dance. He knew that Belleza loved you with all her heart and knew that she would do anything to prevent harm on your body or soul." Stitch said talking about the past. "Angel told me that Belleza would dance to ensure your safety. Even if she had proof of your capture or not." Stitch finally broke his cuffs and picked Trigger up they walked into the now empty seating area. Because Belleza didn't dance a second time, there was vandalism everywhere. They walked outside and saw the ship that was taking their loves away from them. The wind blew hard over the out of luck experiments. The spaceship went into hyper drive as the experiments watched the sky above. The sky broke in a cloud as the ship disappeared in a flash.

"What do we do now? We are left on a strange planet without any knowledge of the location of Hamsterwheel, Gantu, and 625." Trigger said losing hope.

"Not to mention our Angel and Belleza." Stitch said losing almost all hope he had sustained. Stitch dropped Trigger as Stitch fell into emptiness. The only sounds were their breaths that pierced the air. Their lives had changed so drastically in the past few days, changing from peaceful and content to lost and stranded. Trigger still didn't have the strength to even stand, without his pride he laid in front of the theatre. Trigger had been stripped of anything that was worthwhile to him. He had lost his Belleza and even worse he had lost himself. Trigger laid on the ground awaiting immanent death for surely no one would ever find them. Trigger's life began to flash before his eyes, a life that was filled with happy memories of Belleza. He saw how she was always there for him. He knew that the theatre would most likely be his last sand; He was ready for death, but death was not ready for him. He looked around at one final glimpse of life before slowly dieing off into memory, when he saw a four-eyed alien approaching him. Trigger had been staring death in the face, but instead of taking him into oblivion, death simply turned its back on him.

The four-eyed alien took him to his spaceship. Trigger knew that fate spared his life. He knew that the reason his life was spared was because his role in the universe was not yet complete; maybe he had to learn something that would change his life and possibly everyone else's lives. He knew that he didn't die because future events would fall into chaos without his prolonged life. A door buzzed letting the four-eyed alien onto the ship. Stitch and Trigger were laid down onto a cold steel floor. The steel rubbed them making them realize they were no longer on the planet Misery anymore Trigger awoke suddenly feeling the cold metal against him. Trigger looked upon the room his vision blurred from suddenly waking up. His eyes slowly focused on a room full of familiar faces.

"Trigger, Stitch, we finally found you!" Lilo said hugging them.

"Well we found them, but now we have to deal with five little monsters!" Pleakley said worrying that he would have to clean up after them.

"If all is to being with the wellness we should end up with seven." Jumba said mocking the walking noodle.

"SEVEN! I can't clean after seven! I knew I would regret this!" Pleakley said crying. Trigger looked around, Stitch had something in his mouth while Jumba was half flying the ship and half yelling at Stitch to get it out of his mouth. Pleakley was hyperventilating over nothing as usual. Lilo was laughing at Jumba and Stitch. Pleakley was crying rivers as he imagined the mess that would be left after all the experiments left. Jumba lifted the ship into the outer reaches of space.

"626, do you have any idea where they went?" Jumba asked Stitch who still had the thing in his mouth.

"No" Trigger said answering for him. "They left at about twenty-eight degrees up angle."

"Turo is being in that direction!" Jumba said. "He must be going to my old lab to be with the stealing of notes I made of you!"

"Why would that be a bad thing?" Trigger asked.

"Because he would just be able to make all of my experiments over again, but he could make each ingredient more potent, making the experiments stronger. He would still be with the needing of the chemicals." Jumba replied looking frightened. Even though Jumba was scared Trigger looked at him calmly.

"At least there are no match for originals." Trigger walked off to sit next to Lilo.

"Little girl, we are needing to be with the refueling!" Jumba said landing on a planet in the middle of an electrical storm. Jumba opened the spaceship dock, and had Lilo, Pleakley, Trigger, Stitch, and Kixx go out to find a new energy core for the spaceship. The other experiments were to stay inside and protect the ship.

"Jumba where would we find one of these energy cores?" Lilo asked Jumba knowing nothing about space and even less about spaceships.

"We will find one in the wild they are a natural element on this planet." Jumba said answering Lilo.

"Trigger what happened on the planet Misery?" Lilo asked making small talk. Trigger was reminded of his love and the love they had shared in the dressing room. "So what happened" Lilo asked him again.

"I found Belleza and we kissed but Hamsterwheel came. He and Gantu took Belleza and Angel away from us. I miss her so much. I feel like I was made to love her." Jumba coughed as Trigger went on, "I love her for now and forever. To love her is the greatest thing I have ever known. I feel like I was made to be with her." Jumba coughed again, "And she was made to be with me." Trigger said loving her.

"Well Trigger you really love her, and obviously she loves you! You two are meant for each other. I hope that you two love each other forever and finally get through this as a closer couple!!" Lilo said.

"There is being energy core!!!!!!!!" Jumba yelled. They looked at where he was looking. There was a rock formation blocking a bright light. Stitch tried to lift it but to no avail. Kixx helped him but again to no avail. Trigger helped the other two experiments, but the boulder wouldn't move. Stitch unrolled a six-stick roll of dynamite (Don't ask me where he got it!).

"Oh no he is gonna blow us all up! Trust me this is not gonna end well!!" Pleakley said gulping. Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley, Trigger, and Kixx ducked behind another boulder as Stitch lit the fuse. The fuse sparked as the flame got to the dynamite. The dynamite exploded in a fiery haze. After it all settled a few moments later, Stitch made a thorough inspection of the rock. Twenty minutes later he announced his analysis.

"The rock moved precisely 1.3 centimeters." Stitch said proudly.

"And you're proud of that?" Trigger asked him.

"Very much so!" Stitch said.

"Let me handle this!" Trigger said holding up a jackhammer. Trigger placed the head of the jackhammer against the rock and pounded away. He was pounding away at the rock for over an hour, he wasn't even making a scratch, but he kept at it for another two hours, but still there was no scratch on the surface, no to mention the fact that he had pushed it back to its original resting place.

"AHHHHHHHH, we're gonna be stranded here forever go Coco and be free from this cursed place." Pleakley said remembering the day they caught Splody head.

"Don't worry Pleakley look." Lilo said pointing into a valley. Pleakley looked to where she was pointing and saw a plethora of spaceships and in the middle of it all was a 7/11.

"Well why didn't we look around earlier?" Trigger said throwing away the jackhammer.

"I did, but you wanted to deal with a nest of eggs so I didn't want to question." Jumba said.

Forty minutes later.

"Well I never want to do that again." Trigger said holding a box of Everlasting Gobstoppers. "And I didn't even know they had Arabian humans on this planet!" Stitch and Kixx were holding up the energy core, while Lilo lead the way. The storm was raging now while the wind picked up. Suddenly there were two bright flashes one came from the sky the other one came from the ground. The two flashes collided just in front of Lilo. After the light dimmed a yellow creature laid dead on the ground.

"No!!" Lilo said kneeling down by its side. This was the first time Trigger got a good look at the creature.

"SPARKY!!" Trigger said crying.

"He gave his life for me even after what I had said to him." Lilo started crying as well. She kissed him and picked him up. They buried him in fond memory. They took the energy core all the way back to the ship all of them holding back tears. They placed the new energy core back in the ship. The ship started to take off, but the planed wasn't done with them yet. A lightning bolt hit the ship giving the new energy core a power serge. Slushy cooled the reactor knowing that one mess up could put a crater in the planet. Splodyhead had to continuously reheat the reactor. They started plummeting from space back toward the planet. The spaceship door was ripped off as they reentered the atmosphere. It was just enough time to of had Trigger sucked out, but all the others to remain safe on board hurtling to their doom. Jumba finally got control of the ship just in time or they would have crashed killing them all even Coco.

Meanwhile

At an unknown distance away Trigger landed. Trigger had no concept of time so he didn't know how long he had been there. He looked around his landing remains. He saw a white room in ruins, but he knew the room wasn't in ruins because he had just come through the roof at the speed of a bullet train. The room was in ruins, but he was still able to recognize it as Jumba's lab.

Yep that's the end and don't get mad at me that I stopped it there I for one got very tired of writing and for two it's a good place to stop for whats to come in the next chapter! I just want Coco to be free go Coco and be free no matter what people tell you your not a coconut! You are not a coconut!


	6. Notes From The Past Changing The Future

I had to write this chapter twice so you better appreciate it twice as much you little sons of readers you!

Chapter 6 Notes From The Past Changing The Future

This was the second time he had woken up in this very spot. The first time was activation. He remembered Belleza standing there in her prime, her essence flowing and radiating in front of he future love. He remembered the passionate kiss they had shared in that very room. He remembered the tongue that she had placed in his mouth as they locked lips. The way they had moved had left an everlasting impression in his mind. He knew that they were meant to be from that moment on. He knew that it was sudden, but he had gotten swept up in the moment.

He looked around the ruins to see the places where their love had taken to new heights. He walked to where the old cafeteria was remembering the dozens of food fights that had occurred. Mainly because he never missed a target, he wanted to throw food in the first place always starting the fights. He loved to start them just so he could throw food at Belleza so she would play with him in the cafeteria.

He had remembered that Jumba never really did like him even though he was one of Jumba's experiments. Before he was dehydrated with Belleza, Jumba had always treated him like a contagious disease or a parasitic plague rather than one of his creations. Jumba had seen Trigger as nothing more than a bug that needed to be swatted away on site.

He had also remembered the way that Sparky had treated him or 221 as he was known at the time. Sparky had always seemed to be jealous of him, whenever he had been around Belleza. Sparky had always taunted him and pushed him around, almost like an older brother would, and that's the way Trigger saw him as an older brother, always being there for him when he was needed, but never failed to remind Trigger of his sonority of him. Trigger knew that Belleza had once liked Sparky, but she never would let Sparky kiss her; unlike him who see kissed at very first sight! Sparky had been jealous of Trigger for Belleza's love for him, and Trigger had known it.

Trigger rummaged through papers and notes of any documentation of the experiments, so Hamsterviel couldn't get his greedy gerbil hands on them. He found the notes on 451, 626, 324,and 221, but he found no notes on him at all! After more searching he found the notes on his beloved Belleza. He looked closely at it; the notes gave him everything he could have ever wanted to know about her. It told him her programming, chemical structure, and even her anatomy! He folded up the note sheet and held on to it, like if nothing mattered more on this or any planet that that note sheet was forever close to his heart.

He looked deeper into a pit of papers some of them were burnt some of them were not. He found notes on many more experiments, but he had found nothing that pertained to him. The ruins creaked as he walked around remembering things that he had long ago locked away in his consciousness to only be unlocked when he missed his lost Belleza the most. The memories that were being dug up from the sheltered repressed part of his brain, were cutting him deep in scars that had yet to heal. Each memory was like a thousand knives that cut him again and again, over and over in the same wound. Each stab burned his flesh and set fire to his soul. Each time his wounds wouldn't heal, each time they cut away at his flesh.

He found notes that Jumba kept to himself. In it he found something that surprised even him.

(Jumba's PoV)

I had already started preparation on 447, but most of my chemicals is being with the missing. I suspect 237 is to being behind this. When 447 is to being completed she will be a beautiful pick experiment, with sort antenna and will be about 2 feet tall. The chemicals that would make her female are to being here, but the basic male chemicals are missing. I reiterate that 237 is to being behind this, she has been stealing chemicals for a while and also taking away my notes on male experiments. She has been making something in my spare lab, but I accidentally knocked something into her flask, so I ran away without telling her. A few days later I found 237 kissing a male experiment that I hadn't created, although I knew I had a hand in his activation. Because of Belleza's beautiful dance, I gave him the number 447 even though he wasn't mine. I gave him the number as too keep him from confusion and emptiness. I told all the experiments that he was 447. 221 somehow knew I believe it was because 221 had loved 237 or was just transfixed by her power. He must have seen him during his activation. However it had happened 221 knew and took all his free time to teach 447 about something new but at the same time hurting him and shoving him around. 237 kept no notes on 447's chemical structure, but had hundreds of sheets on his anatomy, possibly and easily thousands. Most of which were thrown away in the trash. Only 237 knows most of the chemical structure, but she would never perfectly create him again, because of the compound I had knocked into the flask.

Trigger looked at the notes in front of him knowing that they had elapsed years in time. He had learned the ultimate thought about his love. He knew why he had loved her, because she had made him. But why? Why create an experiment when her power allowed her to capture any experiment or person or creature in the universe? These were just a few of the thousands of questions that flowed in his racing mind. He looked closer at the notes but not much else was revealed to him during the nineteenth and twentieth times reading it. He began to search for more notes that could tell him more.

Trigger ran to the old girl's dormitories. They all had to leave for dehydration so quickly that they had to leave everything of any personal value behind. He looked around at Belleza's old room. Trigger entered a room with a label over the door saying 237. He looked inside and onto a bed that Belleza had used night after night. Trigger laid down on the bed. He thought of his Belleza who had been on this very bed. He looked around and thought it had looked like someone else had already been in the room since their dehydration. He had been in this room only once before, but something seemed amiss. He looked around the room for any personal belongings that she had left behind. He searched high and low for anything that had possibly been left by his love. Under the bed he found a spiral that he had seen her writing in on a multitude of occasions.

He opened the spiral to see that it held his chemical structure, and the final version of his anatomy. He looked further into the spiral to see that she had also used it as a personal diary. He read some pages that had pertained only to Sparky. Love had been mentioned many times. Trigger wondered why Belleza had made him if she already loved Sparky so much. Why would she have needed to make him if she already had a better half? As before thousands of questions flowed into his mind. There was no possible way for him to be any more confused than he already was. Life had brought him to this point harshly but safely, only to bring him to a point where he was to swim in madness and confusion. He had always thought he was smart, but now he knew that everything he knew was useless at this point. He could feel his mind slipping away from him as if it was never really his, but was his at the same time. Even with all this confusion Sparky's death burned in his mind as one of the many memories that he wished to forget.

He heard a loud crash outside the room he was occupying. He feared the worst; that Hamsterviel had come for the chemical structure of all the experiments. Trigger prepared to fight for the future of the universe. He left the room going to the crash site.

He saw something that made his heart stop for a moment. He saw something that could not have been possible. He saw Sparky standing in front of him alive and moving.

"SPARKY!!!!!!! YOUR ALIVE!" Trigger yelled hugging hi friend.

"Have been all day I checked!" Sparky said happily. Trigger was so happy to see his friend that for a moment nothing else mattered. "I guess you know now about what Belleza did." Sparky said. Trigger nodded his head. "I guess then you have a bunch of questions." Sparky sighed.

"Yes I do Sparky." Trigger said. "Could you start off by telling me why Belleza made me?" Trigger asked eagerly of the yellow experiment.

"Well, to start off at one time when liked me, possibly even loved." Sparky said recalling memories he himself had wanted to erase from existence, for these memories haunted his past. "I can still remember the day she was created. Jumba had been working on his 'greatest experiment ever!'. I had wandered by his lab, looking for what could be better than 236. And then one day I saw the flash. A bright flash that came from nothing, and in a moment was gone, and in its place was the single most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I saw her standing there glowing. Her fur, lips, antenna, legs, eyes, and her breasts all complemented her so perfectly. From that moment on I felt like I had to worship the ground she walked on day and night, night and day. I truly felt like I wasn't worthy to be in her presence. She looked around and saw Jumba Jookiba in front of her. He did what he normally does when he activates an experiment and..."

"And that would be?" Trigger asked unknowingly because Jumba hadn't activated him, Belleza did.

"Sorry I kinda got wrapped up in the story. You see Trigger unlike you when an experiment was activated it would have no memory, do Jumba would stand there and inform them on who they were, who he was, and why they were there." Sparky said answering Trigger's question.

"Okay that answered one question, but now I have another one. What did you mean by 'unlike me'?" Trigger asked uncertainly. Sparky knew that he had just made a huge mistake by saying 'unlike him'.

"Well Trigger you are different from regular experiments in many ways. The single two most distinctive of these ways are the fact that Belleza made you, and the fact that, unlike any experiment Jumba created, you Trigger were given a memory, my memory. Not all of course, but all of the happy moments of our relationship, bu instead of it being Belleza and I, it was Belleza and you. All of our happy memories lay in your head, even though she gave you immunity to her power, she gave you our memories!! She only broke up with me because I wasn't immune to that dance of hers! That's the only reason she even decided to make you was because if she danced I would be under her spell forever! If she danced in front of you, it would have nowhere near the same effects as if she danced in front of me... again." Sparky sighed thinking of Belleza's beautiful body in motion.

"Sparky, I know I've asked you many questions today on a subject that you would rather have your memories of the entire ordeal behind you in a vault under lock and key for no one not even you to see again, but I now know why she ended your love for each other. She danced in front of you and whenever she was around from then on you were possessive of her. You saw her power unleashed in front of you and you weren't even able to think if she was near." Trigger said realizing finally that this was about so much more than his quest to find his Belleza. The lord of time and space to put him through challenges of life and love had constructed this trip. He had to prove to the universe, but ultimately himself that his love for her was true and pure.

Silence fell over the experiments as they sat in the laboratory ruins. Wind rustled papers as the two sat silently in the presence of one another. Trigger for the first time in his life was scared of what was to happen to him.

He had only been in space a little over a week, and yet so much had happened to him. Since activation, he had been captured by Gantu; lost his love to only have her partially returned to him before taken away again; been teleported into space; been teleported to the wrong planet; been beaten, yelled at, and humiliated by two hallucinations of Angel and Belleza; got overly dehydrated in a planetary desert; woke up in an unknown hospital; saw Belleza's picture on a TV; created a what should be galactic record by going thirty miles in just a little under an hour; had the wonderful pleasure of seeing Belleza dance; got to be happily with Belleza in her dressing room; got beaten badly by Gantu causing him to be partially paralyzed temporarily; got rescued by Jumba; landed on a new planet to refuel; jack hammered an egg for no reason; bought Gobstoppers at an intergalactic 7/11; had to go through the 'death' of Sparky; got jettisoned out of the spacecraft; landed here on Turo in Jumba's old lab; found out Belleza created him; found out Belleza and Sparky had once had a romance; learned he has some of their memories; and learned that Belleza had once danced in front of Sparky. This had been a week to remember! And Trigger had yet to encounter the hardest thing of all... Trigger knew that this point in his life would decide his fate in the infinitesimal speck of life.

Ten minutes had gone by.

Suddenly Trigger stood up and bluntly said, "I should take care of this before Hamsterwheel gets here." Trigger walked into another room gathered up all the papers in the entire establishment, poured kerosene on them and then set them aflame. They burned quickly into ash that was easily blown away by the wind. Trigger wasn't able to get up the courage to throw Belleza's diary on the points that he loved her too much, and that the chemical structure in the diary was wrong, but unbeknownst to Trigger the sheet on one experiment still lived on paper, that had escaped from the ashes and fire.

Trigger and Sparky heard a loud humming noise, then the clanking of metal being moved and bashing into other pieces of metal. Trigger then heard a ships plasma cannon fire loud and abruptly. "Sparky! Not again! Man it just isn't your day is it?" Trigger yelled running to Sparky's side. Trigger kneeled next to Sparky. The gun overhead fired again, but this time hitting Trigger. Like so many times before he was knocked unconscious (I guess it wasn't his week!).

The ship landed, opening a ramp to exit on. Three creatures stood at the open bay, one stood high above the other two. Two of the three creatures walked to Trigger and Sparky and picked them up. The tall one grabbed Trigger and found the diary and something else by his body. "Sir I found these!" He handed them off to the smallest creature of all. Suddenly a maniacal laugh pierced the air. It was the laugh of one Dr. Hamsterviel.


	7. Death Of A Lover

Chapter 7 Death Of A Lover

Trigger and Sparky were taken into the ship. Gantu put trigger into a detention cell. (Who else would do it? Not Hamsterviel!) 625 put Sparky into a containment tube that not even Sparky could easily get out of. Belleza and Angel were constantly locked in a room, which they could not open the door for fear of death.

Belleza lay on a bed facing upwards with her hands over her stomach. Angel walked across the room, again and again, pacing in time. For a few minutes it was completely silent in this room of beauty, for Angel was looking for the right thing to say. Finally a noise pierced the silence and cut the tension.

"So you two were together on Misery?" Angel asked a tired Belleza. Belleza turned to look at Angel; a large smile crept up on Belleza's face.

"Yes, yes I was with him on Misery" Belleza smiled strongly at Angel.

"How was it?" Angel asked gleefully to Belleza.

"It was amazing!" Belleza said, "But now I feel different, like he's inside me all the time, like when Gantu separated us it felt like he was still there, like I feel a part left in my skin; left in my flesh for all eternity" Belleza started to cry.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry!" Angel tried to comfort her friend but she just made it worse.

"I feel like I'm getting fat! No not feel like! I am! I'm fat!!!!!" Belleza started to not even try to hold back the tears of sorrow.

"You aren't!! You can't be! Can you? Are you... pregnant?" Angel asked a sniffling Belleza. Belleza nodded. "I can't believe it! I'm sorry it had to happen like this."

"Don't be." Belleza said "I'm happy that it happened with him, but I'm sad it had to happen now, it had to happen off of the planet Earth were we could have been in peace!" Belleza cried. "It had to happen in an unfamiliar and vile place as that dressing room! At the time I was just so happy to see him I didn't care. It wasn't like anything I had thought my first time would be like. I had pictured it on a beautiful bed in perfect lighting, but no it was on an ugly couch, in less than perfect lighting!" Belleza impossibly cried even harder than she had ever cried before. Angel pulled Belleza to her letting Belleza cry in her arms. The tears formed pools on the cold floor. Belleza cried a never-ending river of tears, never-slowing, never letting up, as Belleza cried on Angel's chest. "Why does it have to be like this? Why must he be gone and I to be left with this burden in my belly? I can feel it moving in me. Tossing and turning in me. It feels like nothing I have ever felt before. I have a living thing inside me that has already changed my life indefinitely. I feel like I can't be alone at any moment in the day. No matter where I go the baby will follow!" Belleza cried still in Angel's arms.

"I realize that I can't fully understand how it feels to carry a baby, but you're my friend and I will do anything to help you." Angel said forcing Belleza to look at her. Belleza sniffled still hugging Angel. Angel and Belleza let go of each other. Belleza lay down on the bed sniffling from the earlier crying. Angel looked at her wondering that when it was her turn, if it would be the same for her. That it would truly be this horrible to carry a baby. Angel lay on the bed opposite Belleza's and closed her eyes and dreamt of Stitch in her arms, lying next to her. Both of them breathing heavily as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Angel had thought about Stitch that day in every possible way. Belleza was still crying on the opposite bed.

In another room of the ship a diabolical thing was taking place. The sheet that Trigger had was truly the chemical structure of Belleza. Liquids mixed in vials, beakers were holding chemicals, and flasks bubbled the contained liquids all was going according to plan. Everything was going perfect for Dr. Hamsterviel. His plan was going perfectly as planned except for one thing, "Damn theze hairballz!" Hamsterviel choked on one in his lab. He finally coughed the whole thing up and placed it in the trash. Hamsterviel was wearing a lab coat with black gloves in this insane asylum that almost passed for a laboratory. He grabbed a vial with a red glowing liquid inside and a light flashed as he poured it into a beaker. When the light dimmed, a pink experiment pod was left in place of the liquid. Hamsterviel picked it up and laughed, "Ha! Finally I have a copy of that do gooder experiment Belleza! With her having no obzezzion with Trigger, she will be eazier to control!" Hamsterviel said taking the pod into his captain's quarters and placed a glass of water on the bed.

He placed the copy's pod in the water. Another flash came and in the place of the pod was a genetic clone of Belleza they looked exactly identical except for the fact that the real Belleza was pregnant. The copy of Belleza stood on Hamsterviel's bed. She looked at Hamsterviel and then in the same exact voice as the real Belleza said, "Where am I? I can't remember a thing! Whats going on?" Hamsterviel looked at the copy and was being taken by her powers as well as her beauty. He placed his hand on the copy of Belleza's body. The copy of Belleza brushed his hand off her body. The copy of Belleza stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Come back here 237!" Hamsterviel yelled.

"237? Is that my name?" 237 asked. (From now on the copy of Belleza will be known as 237, and the real Belleza will be known as Belleza still).

"Yez you are a copy of experiment 237, known as Belleza." Hamsterviel cackled at his new creation. 237 looked at him confusingly. She barley had any memories and now all this was falling upon her. Her brain stung now in her head. She was confused for the first time in her life span. She tried to make any sense of what was happening around her. Hamsterviel locked her in his room as he went to make another creation.

Meanwhile

625 made sandwiches for Belleza. He had overheard Belleza and Angel's conversation. 625 finally got to Angel and Belleza's room, his arm reached for the door while his mind yelled at him, "EAT THE SANDWICH! EAT IT!" 625 began to reach for the sandwich. He grabbed the sides of it as it crumbled with flavor. He placed the delicious entrée in his mouth, his mind all the while yelling at him, "CHEW! CHEW! CHEW! CHEW! CHEW LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" 625 finished off the wonderful meal with seconds. He had eaten the two sandwiches he had made for Belleza and Angel. So he went back to the kitchen to make more sandwiches for the women in captivity. He walked into the kitchen. He got out the bread, peanut butter and the tuna fish. He spread the peanut butter over the freshly sliced bread. He slapped the tuna fish on the sandwich, and started down the hall, but sadly he ate it again. He made and ate sandwiches this way eighteen more times before he actually made it into Angel and Belleza's room. He breathed deeply as he opened the door.

Angel had fallen asleep as with Belleza, lay awake on her bed. 625 walked in circumspectly. He didn't want to have a woman's rage upon him. Belleza was lying so still on her bed that 625 hadn't even realized she was even awake. 625 laid the sandwich down on a table. He started to leave the room. As he opened the door, Belleza sighed. 625 turned around as he heard her deep intake. "Well then, hotcake is awake!" 625 said as a large smile crept onto his face.

"Get out of here 625!" Belleza yelled getting up.

"I only came to talk to you, nothing more nothing less." 625 replied calmly back to her. Belleza eyed the sandwich that 625 had left for her. She walked over to it and reached for it without even asking if it was for her and bit into it.

"Is that the only reason you're here, because I think you're here to laugh, and mock us again aren't you?!" Belleza yelled at him.

"NO I wanted to talk to you!" 625 half whispered, half yelled reassuring Belleza, while at the same time trying not to wake up Angel.

"Sure you are and I'm the queen of bloody England! Okay, lets pretend you really care. What would ever make you stop your sarcastic remarks, and make you think about some besides your fat, tubby, lazy and not to mention pathetic self?" Belleza smirked.

"I...I... I overheard the two of you talking and I heard you talk about your pregnancy, I heard the truth and I'm sorry it happened to you, but you need to deal with it. I'm sorry that I can't really help, but I will try to help psychologically." 625 tried to comfort her with his words.

"GET OUT!" Belleza yelled at him.

"But, Belleza I was only trying to..." 625 was cut off.

"I DON'T CARE! I SAID 'GET OUT'!" Belleza threw the sandwich plate at him. 625 ducked just in time to be hit in the face by the plate (In other words not at all). Angel woke not only due to the noise, but subconsciously wanted to see 625's face smashed in.

"625! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Angel screamed.

"Well I WAS here to comfort Belleza, but now I believe I'm here to be a punching bag." 625 snapped at them.

"Well I WAS gonna let you live, but now you will be a punching bag!" Belleza yelled at him. 625 ran for his life as Belleza and Angel chased him out. 625 made a mad dash out the door for he was running so fast he slammed into the hall wall. 625 safely stumbled recklessly down the hall. At this point he was so bashed up he could barely even walk tipsy. He made his way to the kitchen where he began to again make a sandwich like nothing had just happened. Suddenly something ran into the room. 625 jumped in shock and was as well frightened that the women had followed him. He saw a green experiment running around the room franticly. 625 grabbed him and restrained him from dashing around the room. The experiment even though 625 had never seen him before, looked familiar in a strange sort of way.

"And who are you supposed to be? The Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder experiment?" 625 smirked.

"I was just activated. I'm experiment 447!" He replied happily. 447 looked at 625 and squirmed out of 625's arms and again began to run around the room. "You never stop do you?" 625 asked rhetorically. All this was happening as, unbeknownst to them, eyes were upon them watching their every move like a hawk about to overtake its prey. "Slow down or you'll crash into a wall!" 625 said as that very thing happened 447 stood up and shook off the crash with ease. "Well I warned ya, but no, no, no! You just had to keep running!" 625 said sarcastically.

"Well you did warn me." 447 said laughing at himself. "Now can you tell me where I can find an experiment named Trigger? I was activated to kill him." The eyes that had been watching them seemed to fill with rage and fury. They suddenly couldn't control the rage that they had built up and attacked 447.

"Trigger!" 625 yelled in surprise.

"So this is Trigger?" 447 yelled throwing Trigger off him.

"Yes I am, but it's not me who will die!" Trigger said sliding across the floor on his feet then grabbed 447 by the arm and threw him into a wall.

"Well technically it will be you who dies no matter who wins." 625 remarked finally losing to the temptation of laugh at someone besides himself. 447 again recovered from being smashed into the wall. 447 ran at Trigger as hard as his legs could propel him. 447 interlocked hands pushing against all of Trigger's force. Trigger placed his feet firmly on the floor. 447 pushed with all him might, but Trigger wouldn't budge. For a few minutes neither Trigger nor 447 seemed to move at all. Not even their facial expressions changed.

"Your stronger than I originally thought but you still can't even beat me in force!" 447 laughed.

"That's only because I am you!" Trigger laughed back. 447 gained a very surprised look on his face.

"What? You're me? But that would mean that I'm you! But we look nothing alike! There is no way on Turo that I'm that ugly! And how can I be alive if you are as well?" 447 questioned losing focus and lessening his force.

"You won't be alive for long!!" Trigger yelled at the now completely befuddled 447. Trigger threw out his hands and grabbed 447's neck. Trigger twisted his hands and snapped 447's neck killing him immediately.

"Okay now I'm confused, is that suicide or homicide, maybe its himicide." 625 joked at the prevailing Trigger.

"I don't care! Now tell me where Belleza is or I'll kill you too!" Trigger screamed at the no longer happy 625.

"Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!" 625 said.

"I'll fight and kill you 625 if you don't answer me!" Trigger yelled at him preparing to fight again.

"Do we have to do this now? I just ate!" 625 whined. Trigger leaped at 625 and punched him in the face. "Owww why did you hit me so hard?" 625 continued to whine.

"The next one will be ten times as bad!" Trigger exclaimed.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell. She's..." 625 then saw a butcher knife holder full of sharp knives. He was immediately reminded of the knife that Trigger had used to slay one of his poor, innocent, defenseless plushies. He became endowed with rage. "She's in the Captain's chambers." 625 knew that this would be the ultimate revenge for his lost plushie. Trigger hastily left for her Captain's chambers.

He ran all the way from bow to stern of the ship to find the Captain's chambers. Beside the fact that he had passed Angel and Belleza's room eight times he still couldn't find the Captain's chambers. He looked high and low, low and high, but still no sign of the room his love was destined to be in. He then started to slow down, and by the nineteenth pass or so he had a truly novel idea, to actually look for the Captain's room. He started down a hallway that led him to a dead end, where he saw a sign hanging about a door. It said on it in a bright bold print.

**_Captain's room_**

"Finally!" Trigger said reaching for the door. But something else was to come between him and his love. The door was locked. Trigger tried to pick the lock several times, but nothing seemed to work. Trigger slammed his fists against the door in frustration. He knocked the door open causing 237 to jump in surprise. "Belleza! I found you my dear Belleza! I love you! I found you again my love!" Trigger ran to her and then kissed her luscious lips. 237 literally kicked him off of her.

"Who do you think you are kissing me like that?" 237 asked slapping him. "How could you tell me that you love me? I have just met you!" 237 slapped him again. "And who is this Belleza?" 237 asked.

"Why do you do this too me? Why are you testing my love for you?" Trigger started to cry.

"Love? LOVE? I don't believe in love at first site! Especially with a person like you!" 237 yelled at him. Trigger then heard something that he would never forget for his entire life. He heard the sound of a plasma cannon charging. Because he was crying so heavily, his vision was blurred and he hadn't seen Hamsterviel come in and pull a gun to 237's head. (Hamsterviel had forgotten this was his copy of Belleza and Trigger had not realized that she was a genetic copy.)

"Ha Ha! You zink you are ze greatezt for finding your lover? Well who will be getting lazt laugh now huh? I will zatz who you goodie two zhoez experiment you!" Hamsterviel laughed at Trigger who was too scared about Belleza's life to even care about what Hamsterviel had to say about it.

"Now don't anything that you'll regret or more importantly I'll regret!" Trigger said trying to easy Hamsterviel's finger off the trigger of the plasma cannon. It made 237 laugh loudly in the face of death.

"Well zingz won't be as funny in a few minutez!!" Hamsterviel laughed moving 237 to the door. The plasma cannon never moving away from 237's head.

"Sir experiment 447 escaped!" Gantu said just a little late for it to really be news to anyone except him that stood in this room of death. "447!" Gantu said in shock, actually realizing he was too late, as he saw Trigger standing there.

"Don't worry Gantu! I have his girl he won't do anything drastic!" Hamsterviel said reassured. Trigger felt the ground around him for any projectiles. He found a shard of glass and immediately threw it at Hamsterviel. It cut a section of Hamsterviel's ear. "Okay if you want to play that game I can play as well!" Hamsterviel did the only possible thing to stop Trigger in his tracks; he fired the plasma cannon into 237's head killing her body and mind. Trigger felt his heart die with her. He knew that she was the single most perfect creature in existence. 237 lay dead on the floor. Trigger couldn't think, he couldn't even breathe, for he had lost his oxygen, he had lost what he needed to live, what he needed to survive. Trigger couldn't handle the shock and fell to the cold floor as he felt his heart shatter into pieces in oblivion.

Well chapter 7 done and the first one over 3,000 words too and only took a day to write how fun is that! I just want to tell Storyweaver1 now if he is reading this that the way Sparky got to the planet that he 'died' on will be explained later and how he got to Turo don't look at me for that one you have an imagination use it for once! Do I have to know everything? C'mon its time for some audience participation here!


	8. Into The Darkness

This chapter had to be very short for many reasons sorry it is though... It would be longer but when you get to the end you'll understand why it's so short. This chapter wasn't my favorite one to write at all in fact it took me at least a week just to type it because I hated what I did in it so much!

Chapter 8 Into The Darkness

Trigger was lying unconscious on the floor. He had been stripped of all reasoning, and any chance for an idyllic present, past, and/or future had faded away into a bleak and dismal reality. He wanted nothing more than to join her in everlasting sleep, nothing more then to forever leave his pain behind him and take off the forbidding shackles of life and go freely into a carefree world, so that he could live eternally in peace with his Belleza, forever to be together in eternal slumber. He felt the cold come upon him as a shadow in the night, eclipsing his appendages, up to his stomach, to his chest, and finally his heart. He wanted nothing besides her to be looking in his eyes with the same passion that she had many yesterdays ago. He wanted nothing besides her back in any way that it would be possible. He hadn't even had the heart to force himself to die. All the functions in every part of his body had stopped. He slipped into dream as he lay on the ice cold steel floor. His dreams were of his life, for it was flashing before him in quick succession. Each moment of rational thought passed through his eyes, ever moving, ever changing. His life, before his eyes, was only enhancing his passion for death to end his pain sharply and abruptly. All he could remember besides the past week was why he had fallen in love with her from the very beginning. Even though his body was asleep, his eyes started to water as the images in his mind became more and more real and more and more painful each time he had seen her laugh, each time he saw her happy and content with the world around her, each time she was just being herself and loving life. Life had begun so joyously and now he had seen his love killed brutally by none other then Dr. Hamsterviel. That thought repeated cruelly in his head as his body filled with hatred, hatred for a very unlucky gerbil. (Hamster that's HAMSTER!!!! (Fine then hamster but still very unlucky!)) Trigger lay on the floor well knowing what his future was to be... He was to avenge Belleza's death by killing the very small and/or tiny Dr. Hamsterviel...

He slowly opened his eyes as he woke up from his deep sleep. He saw a beautiful purple woman kneeling over him with her face in her hands.

"Belleza? BELLEZA?" Trigger coughed. Belleza looked at him and franticly wrapped her arms around him. Trigger was alleviated from the immense pain he had felt only moments before, but his mind had something different in store for him and Belleza. His mind had labeled her, as dead and he knew for a fact that the dead could not come back to life. Even though she was hugging him so strongly, he again fell into the darkness. "No...no... you can't be Belleza! She's dead!!!" Trigger said as he slipped further and further into the darkness that swept him away not soon to come back.

"Trigger what are you saying? I am Belleza! I am... I AM! Whats wrong? Can't you see that you are my love and I yours?" Belleza managed to get out in between tears and sniffles. She slowly laid her hands over her stomach. Trigger crawled away from her by pushing on the floor with his hands.

"NO! NO!!! YOU CAN'T BE HER SHE'S DEAD I CAN SEE HER RIGHT NOW DEAD ON THE FLOOR!!!!" Trigger yelled at Belleza pointing to the dead body of 237 that still lay cold and forbidding on the floor, "Besides you don't even look like her!! Your way to fat to be her!!!" Trigger yelled standing up. He walked to her and stood just inches about her face.

"Trigger look at me I am alive what would ever make you believe that I, Belleza, was killed by Hamsterviel? The person who needs me almost as much as you do." Belleza cried in a flood of tears into her hands. All the hate that had accumulated in Trigger grabbed hold of him in a hellish blaze and forced him to rein fire and brimstone on Belleza and Trigger's love for one another. Trigger was full of hate for her expressing it in ways no mortal eyes have ever seen or will see again.

"No she is dead..." Trigger forced his hand into a fist that was gripped so tight his arm started shaking. "...And you are nothing more than a pathetic excuse for a genetic copy!!!" He punched her hard in the face. She fell to the floor as she cried holding her head in her hands.

"Trigger!? Why must it be this way? Why must it end in pain? Why must you spit on our love?" Belleza asked in a struggle to keep from crying herself to an early death. She got back to her feet and ran to the kitchen as swiftly as she could.

"No you are a copy! A copy that must die!" Trigger yelled running after her. Belleza tripped and fell landing her on her stomach on the floor of the kitchen. Trigger walked in ominously grabbing a knife. Belleza tried to move again but she couldn't move even if her life depended on it. (And it did). Trigger walked to her and placed his hand on her neck to hold her up above him as he placed the knife to her stomach. "You are a fake of the purist thing in the universe and as of such you must die before you cause any more pain in this world!" Trigger yelled. Even though Trigger had said all of this, he knew that to kill her would truly kill him inside.

Trigger tightened his muscles in preparation to thrust the knife into Belleza killing their baby Kamea. The ship suddenly was jolted by a blast at the hull by something that came completely out of nowhere. The knife jabbed upwards into Belleza's chest, sharply going all the way through her. Air was franticly escaping the aircraft pulling and sucking anything it could get a hold of. Trigger grabbed the floor for anything that he could hold on to. That was securely fastened to the floor. Unfortunately he found nothing to hold on to and flew swiftly out the hole in the ship that was made earlier.

"Trigger!" Belleza yelled jumping after him. Trigger moved motionless in space as Belleza moved ever closer. Belleza could only think about her love for him as she had already forgiven him for the knife in her chest. Her breath became short as she caught his foot and pulled him to her. She looked into his eyes as he looked in hers. She cried tears that would never be seen by Trigger's eyes, for it was her heart that was crying. She held him close never letting for of him. She wouldn't be able to take the pain of losing him again. She would never let go of the one she loved; she would never let go... never. She kissed his lips and Trigger was immediately swept away into another world. Their breaths became shorter and eventually their breaths didn't come at all. Belleza never had the chance to tell Trigger of their unborn child to be name Kamea.


	9. A New Beginning From A Bleak And Dismal ...

(Cole I want you to read this with that song I gave you!)

Chapter 9 A New Beginning From A Bleak And Dismal End

Trigger and Belleza floated in space hand-to-hand, and mouth-to-mouth. Neither Trigger nor Belleza breathed in the dark reaches of space. Silence surrounded the two bodies as time slowly rolled on. The spaceship faded into the dark reaches of space. Trigger and Belleza's bodies became deathly cold making their fur turn bluer than Stitch's own fur. They were dead in the outer reaches of space becoming another piece of history, to live on forever in the memories of others and to be known passed down in stories just like this one. Trigger had become Stitch's best friend, and Belleza was Angel's best friend. Belleza and Trigger would live on in Stitch and Angel; forever to live in their hearts. Trigger and Belleza floated silently in space.

Suddenly a red ship caught up with them. Belleza and Trigger were pulled into the ship. Stitch and Angel couldn't believe their eyes.

"NO!" they both gasped at the same time. Jumba picked Belleza and Trigger up and place them on a final resting place. Stitch stood beside Trigger and Angel stood beside Belleza.

Suddenly Trigger's voice pierced the ether, "Wake up."

Angel put her hand on Belleza's face. Angel cried strongly creating a deep puddle on the floor surrounding her feet. Stitch walked to her and hugger her using all his strength to grip her body. "I know how you feel Angel. I too have just lost a good friend just now." Stitch got each word out between sniffles.

"I know you have!" Angel broke away from his grip, and turned to look him straight in the eye. "We have not lost only two of our friends!!" Angel backed herself into a corner. "We lost three!!!!" Angel fell down pushing against the wall with her back. She was crying so greatly that she would not even be able to talk or see anything for a long time. Stitch threw his hand over his mouth and looked at Belleza. He laid his other hand on Belleza's stomach.

"You don't mean what I think you mean?" Stitch asked starting to cry. Angel nodded, but Stitch didn't want to look at her to know the answer. Stitch held back tears that were still prominent in his eyes, as he walked to Jumba who was still flying the ship in the bridge.

"Please wake up, please just wake up." Trigger's voice again sounded from nowhere.

Stitch found Jumba crying as well. "I'm sorry Jumba, it must have been hardest for you since you lost two experiments and an unborn child." Stitch said trying to help Jumba cope with the whole ordeal. Jumba cried even harder.

"No I didn't just lose two experiments and an unborn child! I lost my daughter and my grandchild!" Jumba cried.

"Wait she was your daughter?" Stitch asked confused.

"Technically she is not my daughter, but my daughter died just after birth and I created 237 from my daughter's DNA. I always saw her as my real daughter and I felt her to be as a daughter to me." Jumba cried out.

"Now entering area 51" said the ships navigation system.

"Almost home." Said Pleakley walking onto the bridge.

"Ih" Stitch said barely even moving his lips. Stitch left the bridge wishing so greatly that he would have Belleza and Trigger back. The rest of the ship ride home didn't go well at all. Space itself seemed to be engulfing its essence upon the ship. The ship was not a great place to be for anyone in the entire galaxy (especially the men back on the good planet Misery!). A sort of coldness fell over the entire crew.

The ship landed harshly back in the forest where it belonged. Nani ran up to the ship excited to see them all back. Air blasted through her hair as the ship hit the land pushing anything and everything out of its way. Stitch fumbled his way off the landing dock.

"Stitch?" Nani asked the downtrodden experiment. Angel, Jumba, and Pleakley slowly walked behind Stitch, coming out of the ship, they let go of all emotions that had somehow remained in their worn bodies. When they reached the end of the dock they turned around to face the ship. Nani ran to Angel as fast as she could because she could no longer bear to watch the dolorous scene for a minute longer. "What is going on?" Nani asked Angel. Angel was crying so heavily that anything and everything that had come from her lips was completely inaudible. The dock opened a final time and Nani gasped throwing her hand over her mouth. There stood Lilo; hand-in-hand with her face down, behind her were two wakes, one for Belleza and one for Trigger, which were hovering side by side.

"We tried Nani, we tried, but we were to late. Their fate had already been sealed in eternal slumber." Lilo said weakly.

Late the next day

"We mourn the passing of our beloved brethren. May their journey not end in death, but go on in the hearts and memories of others. They passed gracefully and graciously into the night that took them abruptly from a harsh reality. No life shall ever be so pure and defined as the lives of the two that had been taken from us." A Priest said as a eulogy.

Everyone wore black that day; Lilo had a veil over her face. The coffins holding the dead were slowly lowered into the ground. Lilo stood up before the congregation and spoke loudly and clearly, "We barely knew Belleza and Trigger. We were only with them for a total of two weeks, but I might as well have been two hundred years, for nothing will be remembered more than anything else that has so far affected our lives. Their memory will live on in us forever." Angel's head was in Stitch's chest as she cried for her best friend. Jumba stood up and walked away from the scene. Pleakley cried into a very fake handkerchief. The scene slowly changed from into a place where no one would ever tread foot again.

Back at the house, things didn't get much better for the group of bad feeling cousins.

An eerie mist seemed to surround the house in a gloomy homogenous state, making the tense air thicken in every passing moment. Not a face in the house had a smile on it. No brain had a pleasant or joyous thought had been even conceivable at the time. The house was impossibly worse inside than it was outside. To any who hadn't known what had happened would come to find that the house was a cemetery inside itself. An open-air mausoleum. No one moved a muscle trying to stay in a world of denial of the passing of his or her friends that already so radically changed the course of his or her's life.

Stitch laid on his bed with Angel lying next to him. Stitch was staring solemnly at the wall next to him. Angel was facing his back with her eyes closed, her arm over his body. "Stitch?" She asked him without moving any part of her body, not even her lips. Stitch sighed eyeing at her. He turned over to face her and looked into her eyes without saying a word. "Stitch, I'm sorry for what has happened and I know no matter what I say nothing will bring them back. I want... I hope that we can put the ordeal behind us and mature into rational people." She said as Stitch placed his finger upon her lips.

"It is not you who should be sorry. No one should be sorry for what happened, cause no one is responsible for the state that she is in. That is no one but Dr. Hamsterwheel. I would do anything for two things. I want her eyes to open as if from a deep slumber and awake as if nothing had happened; I want her to wake from death, stretch her arms and come to us to find all of us being happy and joyful filling the air with loving sounds and sweet smells; to have her laugh with us in an eternal day that would never more move time ore even just slow it down, no for time to stop dead and never change. All of our friends, family, and cousins being joyful and playful lost in time and space. I want her back... I want them back. And the other thing I want is Hamsterwheel's small furry head on a stake. I miss them so much and they were taken... no not taken... stolen from us in a time of redemption, persecution and resolution. To lose them in this time hurts more than if we never knew them at all. If they had lived fro another year or two then it wouldn't hurt or even be as bad as it is now." Stitch started crying into Angel's chest. "I can't lose them! I can't! I just want them to wake up!! I just want them to wake up!!" He kept repeating it, 'I just want them to wake up!!!' many many more times. All Stitch did for the next half-hour was cry ion Angel's chest and repeat that phrase again and again; each repetition came slower and slower. Angel's fur felt smooth and protective against Stitch's mournful body. Stitch wrapped his arms around Angel holding her close to him. Angel held him as he did her. Her left arm was securely wrapped around his back, while her right hand was firmly placed on his head; she was pushing against Stitch's head so that his head was firmly placed against her body. Neither of them wanted to move from that position, possibly for the rest of their lives. Angel soon became drenched from all the tears that Stitch and herself had been secreting from their eyes. Nothing had ever been so sad to the eyes of the pink vixen of experiments. " Angel, never leave me, never go away!" Stitch cried restlessly.

"I won't let go Stitch; I'll never let go of you." Angel whispered into Stitch's ear. "I'll never let go, for I love you and I will always be here for you. I can never have you face an end as dreadful as the one Belleza and Trigger had to face." Lilo walked in grimly and slumped down on the bed. "LILO!" Angel said letting go of Stitch.

"Don't worry, I heard everything, you don't need to explain." Lilo said dismally. "I don't know how but Nani seemed to be hurt the most from their deaths, and she was really angry that when we landed we accidentally knocked over the Birds Of Paradise Hotel." Lilo laughed nervously at what she had just said.

In another room, anything and everything was being considered and eventually ruled out. All the conversation was about somehow either resurrecting Belleza and Trigger or fixing the horrible mood found in this house of gloom. "I can't remake them unless I had their chemical compounds! After six hundred and six experiments I tend to forget every single one and I can't memorize one I didn't make!!!" Jumba yelled at a disbelieving Pleakley.

"Well I don't care if it was to hard to remember! Couldn't you have at least put those files on your computer?" Pleakley asked in his crazy neat freak voice.

"Well... I could of but then I wouldn't have been able to hold this really cool game!!" Jumba yelled back at Pleakley.

"What is more important? A stupid pointless game or people's lives?!" Pleakley asked meanly.

"Well it was the Space Wars trilogy on special offer, I just had to bite!" Jumba crossed his arms.

"**SPACE WARS!?! **Hey can I play? NO, NO, No, I can't this is a time of crisis!" Pleakley calmed back down slowly and surely.

It seemed to everyone in the house that nothing would ever mend the hole that had formed in Belleza and Trigger's wake. Days slowly moved and turned into weeks and weeks started to become months. Everything had slowly changed back to a normal life of experiment chasing and Gantu fighting, but nothing had truly taken the pain away, nothing had yet taken the pain away until...

(On Lilo's bed in Lilo's room) Her eyes slowly opened to a blurry world. She could only see through thick water in her eyes. She could only hear the crying of strained eyes, and she could only hear the voice of that crying person, "Just wake up. Just wake up!" it was being repeated over and over between tears. She saw him with his face in his hands. "Trigger?" She asked the person lying on the side of the bed.

"Belleza...Belleza..." he said taking away his hands from his face, "BELLEZA!" He screamed hugging her body. Neither of them moved from that position for a long time.

Angel heard Trigger's cry and came running in the room. Angel hugged Belleza just like Trigger did. Stitch stood in the doorway leaning on the doorpost and just smiled. Stitch walked in always smiling and said, "Trigger never left your side, and you were out cold for three months." He said it sweetly and comfortingly to the confused woman. She laid on the bed pondering that dream she had just been awakened from, and then an entirely new question came into her mind, how did she fall asleep in the first place? She asked the question bluntly and candidly into the room. Then another figure formed in the doorway.

"I can be with the helping 237," Jumba said loudly in the room, "When 447 made with the stabbing, your life started with the flashing before your eyes. During the process you were pulled out of the ship and your head was smashed against the open hull, and you slipped into a coma. Since you were seeing your life before you, you couldn't even feel it. We never even truly knew that you would come back to use, but now here you are safe and alive!" Jumba said enthusiastically.

"I just wish I hadn't of had that dream!" Belleza yelled starting to get a clearer vision of the room. "Who... Who is that?" She asked as she pointed to the corned of the room. Trigger placed his hand on top of Belleza's hand and leaned over and kissed her check.

"Belleza, baby, it's hard to say this to you, but that... that is your daughter." Trigger said in her ear unleashing a bombshell, nay, an emotional holocaust upon his love.

"Have you named her yet?" Belleza whispered in Trigger's ear.

"Yes I named her Kamea." Trigger said smiling.

"How did you..."? Belleza was cut off but Trigger.

"Angel told me." Trigger said smiling at Angel, who smiled right back at him.

"Kamea?" Belleza said to the corner of the room. The child slowly looked up at Belleza from its secure state in the corner of the room.

"Mommy? Mommy? **MOMMY!**" Kamea stuttered from across the room. Her eyes started to glow from the thought her mother was alive. "**MOMMY YOU'RE ALIVE!!**" Kamea yelled while a smile grew upon her face. Kamea ran to her mother and hugged her so closely Kamea nearly pulled Belleza off the bed.

"Our ohana is finally together again!" Lilo said watching. The scene was as ethereal as a dove flying high in a golden twilight sky.

**THE END **

**I'd like to take some time to speak with all the readers of this story.**

I have finally completed the story that lies before you, Belleza and Trigger. This story has taken me a semester to finish but it has been worth it for both my readers and me. The first time I opened my spiral and started writing this story was August 29, 2004, and at that time I had no idea that this story would even be more than a page long. I started it because of what was happening in my life at the time, I had just lost a best friend and I had lost all self-confidence so to prove myself worthy of not only my self-respect, but also the respect of others I took a pen and paper to a brand new spiral and began to write and what I wrote in it is exactly what you have read word for word. After the first chapter I got back all the respect I needed, but I still wrote and I'm glad I did.

I would like to give special thanks to my family, Cole, Djiana, Diana, Lindsay, Coach Poss and Senior Sides for always being there for me!


End file.
